Information processing systems such as virtual machine systems execute jobs which are roughly classified into a type of jobs mainly for arithmetic processing and a type of jobs mainly for access to an input-output device. The job mainly for arithmetic processing exerts a larger load on a central processing unit (CPU) than the job mainly for access to an input-output device. For example, there has been proposed a method for a virtual machine system to execute a job mainly for arithmetic processing and a job mainly for access to an input-output device by using different CPUs, and allocating the CPUs to virtual machines for respectively different time periods.
There has been proposed another method of executing different types of processing by multiple virtual machines running on an information processor such as a server, with priorities respectively given to the virtual machines, so that processing executed by the virtual machine having the high priority may not be delayed.
Examples of the known conventional techniques include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-223842 and 2013-196062.